


The flowing red gates

by Anonymous



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bananas, Crack, Don't Read This, Help, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, dont read this if you can help it, i dont know how to even tag this, if there are tags we forgot please tell us, like seriously we dont want to forget important tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: We're sorry
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	The flowing red gates

Spongebob was alone in a dark alley. He was walking home after a long day at the crusty crab. Patrick stood under a street lamp alone. He was just standing there, menacingly. Spongebob didn’t want him to seem menacingly, so he pictured him naked and thought ”OH NO HES HOOOT”.

Spongebob walked towards Patrick, who was staring straight at him. Patrick, in nothing, opens his mouth, showing rows of banana teeth. The starfish reaches up and pulls one of his banana teeth out from its socket and holds it in his hand. “You know what to do with this, don’t you bonebob”.

Spongebob kneels down with a loud gasp, and crawls closer to Patrick, who smiles. The street lamps turn a hot pink, while Patrick pulls a record player out of his ass. He hands it down to the kneeling Spongebob and whispers "play this". Spongebob pulls a record out of one of his many orofices and begins playing a French ASMR track. As the music filled the streets, Patrick also handed spongebob the banana tooth and they exchanged knowing looks. Spongebob peeled the banana with his feet and slowly shoved it into Patrick’s belly button.  
Patrick moaned as the banana made its way into the soft flesh of his belly hole. “ It’s reaching so deep” he breathed heavily.

Without warning, Patrick grabbed Spongebob and pinned the multicellular organism down, the banana devoured by his belly button. Patrick licked spongebobs eye and said “ now that that’s banana is gone, I need something else long and yellow”. He shoves his pointed hands into Spongebob's body holes and pulls out...Plankton. Plankton screams in terror as he is siezed by Patrick’s big hands, Patrick then engulfs plankton whole, staring deep into spongebobs eyes while doing so. "Plankton!" Spongebob gaped as the green thing thats been inside of him is lost to the void that is Patrick. “That was my buttplug you jerk!” Screamed spongebob “Now how am I supposed to stop my man periods?”Patrick glared down at Spongebob and then inched his face up to the other "You dont.”Spongebob feeling relieved whispers “I’ve got one coming right now”  
“good”  
Patrick awaits eagerly staring at the plump yellow cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> We're sorry


End file.
